Secret of Sailor Gaia and the Return of the Negaverse
by blasterdramon
Summary: Max has been having strange dreams of Moon Kingdoms, forbidden love. All because he has been given a strange bracelet from a digital creature. Does he ever get a break?
1. Strange Dreams

A/N: It's here, my third story! I am happy to be this far into my fanfiction life. I'm sure that you readers might like this, enjoy. By the way, I don't own anything in this story except the things that I created like OC's.

Chapter 1

Strange Dreams

Max wasn't believing what he was seeing, he was holding the hand of a man around the age of 18 wearing armor, but without a helmet over his short black hair, he also had a red and black cape. Max then noticed he too had similar armor on with a sword sheathed on his belt, he also saw that around them were warriors also wearing armor like their's but with helmets fighting warriors that looked spooky people in Greek like armor, Max asked," What's going on?"

The man answered," Vorton, don't you remember? The Negaverse is attacking, once they defeat us the Moon Kingdom is in danger. We need to get there quickly though and warn the Moon Kingdom." The two then arrived at a castle and went into a room that appeared to be the mysterious man's, the man went into the closet in the room and came back out with two tuxedos, two red and black capes and two white masks, he said," Change into this, but try to keep your sword concealed, we don't want to cause worry, and why you ask is because unless Queen Serenity calls us to speck with her, we cannot be on the Moon Kingdom. I also want to see my love Princess Serenity once more in case I won't be able to again, now hurry, change." Max nodded and changed into the new clothing. The two then hurried into a room with a circular pad in the center, the man and Max then walked onto it. After the man pressed a few buttons, a ray of light appeared and they disappeared.

* * *

Princess Serenity stared over the balcony into the crowded ballroom, seeing all of the lovely couples dancing, she thought,_ Why must I, the princess of the Moon be alone tonight?_ She then looked over to the sides of the room and saw a young man and a young boy around the age of 13, the man walked to the balcony, looked up to princess of the Moon, bowed and answered," May I have this dance?"

Serenity answered," Of course." She then walked down the stairs on the side of the balcony, making sure she didn't trip on her strapless white gown with gold trimmings, also tried not to trip on the two long ponytails in her blonde hair. She then walked to the young man and the two then joined the crowd of couples.

After the two of them danced for almost a half an hour, they along with the young boy walked onto an outside balcony viewing the rest of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity then said," I know you would come Prince Endymion, but why? You know that our love is forbidden."

Endymion then replied," I know, but an evil is attacking my home, Earth. I came to warn you, also to see you once more." Just then, fire came from the city, Endymion then told the princess," I must go fight this evil now, I will have my knight, Vorton protect you and your mother, good bye." Before he left, Serenity told him to wait and gave him a star shaped locket and said," Please keep this to remember me. Until we see each other again my love." Endymion then wrapped his cape around the two of them and he kissed the princess while a single tear rolled down her right cheek. After two seconds, he then put his cape back down and left Max and Princess Serenity on the balcony.

Max then suddenly found himself in a forest of some sort and a Pegasus with a golden horn, it spread its wings and said," Quickly, find the Scouts, give the princess this gift." Before Max could ask what he meant, the golden horn glowed.

* * *

Max woke up and sat up in his bed, he looked at his clock, it read 7:00 am, he had two hours until he and Reid had to get to work at NCIS Japan. He got out of bed, got out of the tank top and shorts he slept in, took a quick shower and put on a tee and shorts and his gun on his waist. He then saw the Gaia Bracelet on his night table as he about to leave his room, he quickly grabbed it and rushed into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. When Reid was finished getting ready for work, Max got on his motorcycle and Reid got in his car. Along the way, Max called Reid's car through the mic in his helmet, when Reid picked up, Max asked," Reid, you have any idea why I got this dream in the first place?"

Reid answered," Well, how far did it go this time?"

Max replied," This time the man turned out to be a prince named Endymion and there's this princess named Serenity. There's something about a Negaverse, some sort of Pegasus."

Reid said," Let's just see what Ned says, he does great with this kind of stuff." Max agreed with him and they parked in the HQ's parking lot.


	2. Unleash Sailor Gaia

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Digimon or Sailor Moon. Only my OC's.

Chapter 2

Unleash Sailor Gaia

Max looked at the Gaia Bracelet while he sat on a bench in a nearby park, enjoying his break during the day. It wasn't until the symbol on the strange item glowed green. He held the bracelet out scanning the park, when the symbol started glowing brighter, he ran north until he knew he had to get a more speedy way of getting to wherever he has to. He ran to his motorcycle, waved his hand over a scanner in front the seat and said," Speed Mode." He put on his helmet as two mini rocket boosters came out the back of the bike, he then drove at half speed considering that wouldn't cause suspicion, he decided that he would need to put on the bracelet so he wouldn't loose it. He then drove off towards the target.

* * *

Sailor Moon took her golden tiara off and turned it into a discus," Moon Tiara Magic." She threw the discus at Jedite, who easily dodged the attack, Jedite was a man with short blonde hair and green eyes wearing a purple and red outfit, he laughed and said," Seriously, trying the same tricks. You can't do anything, I was given more power than you think." Sailor Moon, other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were upset from the fact that Jedite was able to either deflect their attacks or simply dodge them. Sailor Mars then felt a jolt of energy and thought, _What was that just now?_ That was answered when a boy's voice was heard saying," Hey, if you have something to say, I'm all ears." They looked to see a young boy with shoulder length grey/black hair standing next to a black motorcycle, the Gaia Bracelet reacted and Max knew what to do, he held up the wrist with the bracelet and exclaimed," Gaia Crystal Power!" The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Jedite couldn't believe what they saw, the boy's clothes turned into a white shirt, white pants, green cape, a golden band around his head with a green/brown gem in the middle, in his right hand was a golden staff with a circle at the top with a rhombus like shape in the center. He leaped towards Jedite and landed a punch to his stomach, Jedite rebounded quickly and said," So, another Sailor Scout, no matter. Come, Slicing Mantis, defeat these pests." A creature that was a man sized mantis with sword hands, Max remembered the day with that Snimon and that creature resembled one, Jedite disappeared when the creature came, Max found his D-Arc in one of his pockets, held it out and said," Dramon, come out, I need you." Then the small dragon Digimon came out, Max held out his staff and said," Gaia Diamond Storm." Shards of diamond came from the ground and hit the creature, Dramon then used his 'Pyro Incinerator' to destroy it.

When the creature was gone, Tuxedo Mask said," I thought you didn't come back Vorton."

Max replied," I guess that I have some new things to learn. But first, I have something to give the princess." He walked towards Sailor Moon and held out his staff, a baton like object then appeared in her hands, Sailor Mini Moon then said," But how? I would've needed to call Helios?"

Max explained," He came to me in a dream and told me to give this to the princess." He then walked back, knelt down to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and said," I serve to protect the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth." He then rose and changed back, so did the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, they then decided to discuss what the Negaverse is after in Raye/Sailor Mars' home, they sat in her room and Amy/Sailor Mercury said," You see, inside some people are things called Pure Hearts, you would need to be passionate about something to a certain point in order to have one, so far the Negaverse have been trying to take these. Luckily we've been able to temporarily stall them and keep them from taking any crystals."

A/N: Same with Digimon and Huntik, gotta look in the wiki to know a good idea on what the Sailor Moon characters look like.

Lita/Sailor Jupiter then said," Yea, but these Negamonsters are tougher than before."

Max replied," That's because their part Digimon, the monster I destroyed resembled a Snimon, a Insect Digimon."

Amy said," Queen Beryl must have made some sort of deal with Lucemon while he was conquering the DigiWorld. You see, when we learned about Sailor Gaia, Gennai brought us to the DigiWorld to help you get the Gaia Bracelet and he told us about Lucemon."

Darien/Tuxedo Mask said," She's right, but we need to learn about Digimon in order to defeat these new enemies, because I'm sure that the Negamonsters aren't the only ones that were made part Digimon." The rest of the group nodded in agreement, three cats then came in; one black female, Luna, one small pink female, Diana, and one white male, Artemis, all three cats had a crescent moon on their foreheads. Luna leaped onto the table and said," We found the next possible target with a Pure Heart, her name is Rika Nonaka." Max was shocked at the sentence, Serena/Sailor Moon asked," What's wrong, do you know her?"

Max answered," I know her, because she's my one true love. I'm not going to allow the Negaverse get to her. And I'm not surprised that they targeted her, you see, Rika is a priestess."

Artemis then said," That would make sense, if her spiritual energy is high enough, they might have a crystal powerful enough for whatever they need them for if they steal her's. Max, since you're closest to her, we'll need you to stay with her until this passes over." Max nodded and he left, that afternoon, he and Rika were walking home from school when Rika stopped them in front an alley and asked," What's going on Max? I know that we have the same classes in school ever since you transferred here, but that doesn't mean that you have to be at my side every second of the day."

Max replied," I'd like to tell you, but I can't."

Rika said," Max, I want us to be more than friends, but you can't just keep stuff like this away from me. Tell me what's going on, please." Max saw the look that was in her eyes, he knew that she was wanting to know what it was. He ended up giving in and said," The thing Gennai gave me, the Gaia Bracelet, it turns out I'm what's known as a Sailor Scout, and there's this thing known as the Negaverse. Those strange dreams I've been having, were actually my past, I am the reincarnated general of the Earth's army, Vorton, it was during a time known as the Silver Millennium, a time when all of the planets were in harmony. However, the Negaverse wanted chaos, they attacked Earth first and within an hour or so, the army was defeated and they got to the Moon Kingdom, before going to battle, the prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, gave me the responsibility of protecting the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Princess Serenity. I was fighting off a couple of the Negaverse's knights when one almost killed the two of them. Luckily, I was able to save them, and in return, Queen Serenity gave me the Gaia Bracelet so I could become Sailor Gaia, and it's a blur after that."

Rika replied," Thanks, I understand, you were worried I might get hurt that's all."

Max then interrupted," That's the thing, you have what's known as a Pure Heart, and the Negaverse is targeting anyone with one."

Rika then said," Well, you have an excuse for hanging out with me then." Just then, a ghostly hand came from behind Rika and went into her back, she screamed when it happened, she fainted into Max's arms and he saw what it was, a ghostly figure wearing a black trench coat and hat, in his right hand was a small pink crystalline object that glowed a pink light, Max then heard a man's laugh, Jedite appeared behind the creature and said," Good job Phantom Cloak, I'm sure that once this is tainted, Queen Beryl would become mighty once more and Earth would be done for." He then looked at Max and continued," As for you, I didn't enjoy what happened earlier. I'm sure you're wondering what I meant by your friend's Pure Heart being tainted, well I won't tell you, I'm sure that her spiritual energy could keep her living for I say another one to two hours."

Max was angered at what just happened and exclaimed," Jedite, I was told to protect Rika, now you'll pay, Gaia Crystal Power." Max changed into Sailor Gaia and swung his staff at Phantom Cloak, the staff went right through him, but when he swung his staff at it's head, it made contact and caused Phantom Cloak drop the crystal which rolled away. Sailor Gaia went right after it after picking up Rika's body, Jedite and Phantom Cloak ran after it also, the crystal stopped in the middle of a deserted playground, Max was able to gain ground and was able to put Rika back down, grabbed it and place it back into her body, when she woke up, Jedite and Phantom Cloak arrived. Max told Rika to get back, she did so, and called out Renamon, she and Max attacked," Gaia Diamond Storm." Renamon did a similar attack called 'Diamond Storm' except those diamonds appeared when she leaped into the air and extended her limbs. The diamonds severely damaged Jedite, but Phantom Cloak wasn't.

* * *

Rika wanted to help Max and Renamon, but her bow and arrows were back in her house since Kagome allowed her to take them home as a gift. Suddenly, a small light, not noticed by the fighter appeared and when it left, her bow and arrows were in her hands. Rika strapped on the quiver and took out an arrow, she stepped out from the slide she was behind and said," Hey, Jedite, have a taste of this." She notched the arrow and shot it at Jedite, the arrow hit his shoulder and suddenly a light ate at him, covering his body, he fell to the ground and when the light disappeared, in Jedite's place was a man around his 30's with short red hair, he still had Jedite's clothes on, but then he saw Rika and asked," Rika, is that you?"

Rika said," Dad?!" Max couldn't believe what he heard, Rika's father was said to be in the U.S. Phantom Cloak quickly launched a pulse of air, causing Rika's father to be thrown at the slide. Rika notched and launched another arrow, right in between Phantom Cloak's eyes, he couldn't stop the arrow and it hit him, he was destroyed on contact.

* * *

The next day after they were all out of school for the day, Max introduced the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask to Rika and the other Tamers including Ben, Jasmine and Tien. Max asked Rika," So, how did you're Mom react when she saw your Dad again?"

Rika answered," She was happy to see him again, they even decided to get back together again. Apparently, my Dad was just a vessel for Jedite's soul since he was the only one that could be brought back in an actual body."

A/N: Rika's parents were originally divorced. Just to inform people who didn't know.

Takato said," That's great, you'll be a family again. And Jedite is gone for good then."

Max replied," Yes and no, considering how long it was since Jedite's soul was in Devin The scouts suddenly felt something in their pockets and pulled out D-Arcs that were the colors of their tiaras they had when they were in Sailor form; Serena's was golden and a pale yellow color, Rini/Mini Moon's was golden and pink, Lita's was golden and green, Mina/Sailor Venus' was golden and pale orange, Raye's was golden and red, and Amy's was golden and light blue. Calumon said," Looks like you were chosen to be Tamers, now you can stand a chance against the new Negaverse, just gotta find your partners."

A voice from Serena's D-Arc then said," Already done, just call my name, Lunamon."

Serena then said softly," OK, come out Lunamon."

Lunamon replied," Come on! Annunciate!"

Serena then said, louder this time," Come out! Lunamon!" The small Digimon then came out, she had blue markings on its two large rabbit-like ears on the side of her head and on the two smaller ears similar to the larger ones on the top of her head. She also has five crescent moon markings; one on her chest, one on each of her arms, one around her neck and one on her forehead. It jumped into Serena's arms, Serena seemed to be alright with it, according to Lunamon, Raye's partner is Coronamon, Amy's is Chibitortomon, Lita's is Lalamon, Mina's is Labramon and Rini's is Hawkmon. The other female Sailors then held out their D-Arcs and called out their Digimon.

" Come out, Coronamon!"

" Come out, Chibitortomon!"

" Come out, Lalamon!"

" Come out, Labramon!"

" Come out, Hawkmon!" Coronamon looked like a small orange lion on his hind legs, Chibitortomon was a small turtle Digimon with a blue helmet, Lalamon looked like a flower bud with a sprout on her head, and Labramon looked like Labrador Retriever dog with two purple markings under each eye, purple at the ends of his ears and a purple tail. Both Tamers and Sailors knew that they now have help from some new allies.

A/N: Well, the Sailors now have Digimon partners, let's see what happens.


	3. Champion Digimon of the Sailors

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon, only OC's.

Chapter 3

Champion Digimon of the Sailors

Coronamon dodged the 'Electro Thread' attack from a wasp grub-like Digimon, Kunemon, Raye, in Sailor form, and Coronamon were fighting off five dozen when they Bio-Emerged in a empty street, since Digimon started Bio-Emerging all across the city, the Tamers and Tuxedo Mask decided that it would be a great first mission for the Sailors to test out their new partners. So far, two dozen were left, luckily Raye and the other Sailor Scouts were given Modify cards, Raye took out a Kunemon and looked for a card to use until she saw one that would fit Coronamon, she took the card and slashed it," Digi-Modify, Heat Activate." Coronamon's fist caught on fire and he took out the Kunemon that just attacked and three others, that's when the flame when out and he used his 'Corona-knuckle' attack the next five by heating up his fists and hitting them with multiple hits. However, one of them quickly hit him with its 'Electro Thread', Coronamon was electrocuted and fell to the ground. Raye said," Coronamon! Don't worry, I'm on it." She then took out the Digivolution card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Coronamon Digivolve to... Firamon." Firamon looked like a winged lion with a yellow mane, he flew into the air, gathered fire in his forehead and launched his 'Fira Bomb' attack, Raye also called a bow and arrow," Mars Flame Sniper." She fired the arrow and the two attacks destroyed the remaining five. Firamon Reverted back to Coronamon and the two high-fived.

* * *

Sailor Mercury and Chibitortomon meanwhile were at the beach fighting off fifty Gizamon, some were easy to defeat because of Sailor Mercury using her 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody', a attack that creates a harp of water that sends blasts of water, and Chibitortomon's 'Pointer Arrow', an attack that is an arrow-shaped missile that he can guide to an opponent. Sailor Mercury said after five were defeated," Chibitortomon, it'd be best if you Digivolved." Chibitortomon nodded in agreement and Sailor Mercury took out her D-Ark and a Digivolution card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Chibitortomon Digivolve to... Gwappamon." Gwappamon looked like a duck with a turtle shell and CD on his head, he then made the disk spin at high speed and shot it at the Gizamon, defeating five more at once, he kept doing this and Sailor Mercury used her 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody' until all of the Digimon were defeated. Gwappamon said," Wow Amy, you're right, Digivolution was a great idea. How'd you know?"

Sailor Mercury answered," It was easy, I checked and you and Gizamon were at the same power level, so I thought Digivolving you would help considering they outnumbered us 50 to 1. Plus, I thought that you should get used to your Champion form."

* * *

Sailor Jupiter and Lalamon were chasing fifteen Mushroomon in a forest, one of them stopped and threw his 'Fungus Crusher', multiple tiny mushroom bombs were thrown at them, Lalamon countered them with her 'Seed Shot', she launched seeds from her mouth at the incoming mushrooms, but one accidentally missed and the bomb hit the two, knocking them to the ground. Sailor Jupiter saw Lalamon next to her, she got up and used her 'Jupiter Oak Evolution' she sent beams of light at the Mushroomon, destroying it. Sailor Jupiter quickly got Lalamon up and the two of them hurried to catch up to the other fourteen, they caught up to them and Sailor Jupiter found herself taking out her D-Ark and Digivolution card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Lalamon Digivolve to Sunflowmon." Sunflowmon resembled a Sunflower, that is if a Sunflower had arms, legs, a tail and a face. Sunflowmon used her 'Sunshine Beam', an attack that involved her shooting sunlight from her petals. Jupiter also used her 'Jupiter Oak Evolution' attack to defeat the rest of the Mushroomon, Sunflowmon then Reverted and said," Good job Lita, looks like that bomb brought out your strength."

Sailor Jupiter replied," Actually, that's the normal me."

* * *

The single Drimogemon that Venus and Labramon had to defeat chased after them, Sailor Venus sent her 'Venus Love and Beauty Shock' attack, a heart shaped light that she throws at Drimogemon. Sadly, the attack didn't do much and Drimogemon dug into the ground of the street, it wasn't until he reappeared underneath them, Venus quickly said," That's it Drimogemon. Time for you to get some payback, let's do it Labramon." Labramon nodded and Mina took out her D-Ark and Digivolution card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Labramon Digivolve to... Seasarmon." Seasarmon looked like the creature "Siisaa."

A/N: I sometimes put down stuff from the Digimon wiki page.

He sent multiple holy arrows of sunlight, an attack called 'Tee Dia' and Sailor Venus used her attack also, the two attacks were strong enough to destroy Drimogemon. Sailor Venus hugged Seasarmon around his neck and said," Seasarmon, looks like you and I are going to be great partners." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and Mina chuckle.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Lunamon and Hawkmon weren't having such good luck, they had to face off against two Oryxmon and two Penguinmon, Hawkmon and Lunamon tried landing attacks on them, but Oryxmon had protected armor and Penguinmon was able to simply dodge the attacks, they were even able to knock out Sailor Moon before she could use her 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation', an attack that is used by the object Max gave to her, the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Mini Moon saw this and took out her D-Ark, she also took out her Digivolution card and said," That's it, I understand you guys crashing into town, but if you hurt my Mommy, you'll pay."

A/N: This story takes place around Sailor Moon SS, spoiler alert, Rini is actually Serena's and Darien's daughter from the future.

Rini took the Digivolution card and slashed it," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon." Aquilamon looked like a eagle with gigantic horns growing from his head, he distracted the enemy Digimon long enough for Sailor Mini Moon to wake up Sailor Moon and Lunamon, Sailor Moon then took out her D-Ark and Digivolution card," Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate."

" Lunamon Digivolve to... Lekismon." Lekismon resembled a slightly more humanoid version of Lunamon, she jumped into the air and used her 'Moon Night Kick', she came down onto one of the Penguinmon with a kick. Aquilamon then put the rest of the enemy Digimon into a pile that Sailor Moon attacked," Moon Gorgeous Meditation." She destroyed the enemy Digimon and Lekismon and Aquilamon Reverted back to normal. The Sailors in their normal forms then met up at Max's house to tell about their separate battles. However, Serena and Rini's took the cake, but Max received a call, it was from Baron who said," Max, we got a body close to a small stream near your place."

Max replied," Alright." He then hung up the phone and got Reid," Reid, Baron called. Small stream near here."

Reid called down," On my way, the others can find their way back to their homes, right?" Raye reassured him that they can.

* * *

Serena and Rini got home as dinner was ready and their Mother, actually Serena's Mother, said," Well, you guys got home soon enough, we were going to start eating without you. How did studying at Raye's go?"

Serena answered," Good, we started studying about creatures of Greek myths." That night, in Serena's room, Lunamon said," Good cover Serena, just try keeping me a secret at school won't be such a easy feat." Serena laughed, but while she slept, a strange light appeared, not noticed by the Moon Princess. Within the rooms of the other Sailor Scouts, except Mini Moon, the same light appeared

* * *

Max was writing in a case file in the desk of his bedroom when he saw something in his desk drawer, and opened it to see a strange deck of cards that said 'Cardfight Vanguard' on the back, Max checked the bottom card and was shocked to see the image, it was of him as Sailor Gaia in a field.

A/N: Seems like Max, Serena and the other Scouts are Cardfighters, if you want to know what that is, read my next story, Cardfight Sailor.


End file.
